


Les grands idéaux

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Resistance, War, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Le jour où le Ministère de la magie britannique tomba aux mains de Voldemort et de ses sbires, Audrey fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire





	Les grands idéaux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été écrit dans le cadre du projet "Et si c'était eux ?" organisé par Lyssa, DameLicorne et Ella sur HPF. Le thème était la guerre et la contrainte à insérer dans le texte était : "Votre personnage a une passion, un goût, une manie, une habitude ou un trait de caractère qui doit être mis en avant dans votre texte."

Le jour où le Ministère de la magie britannique tomba aux mains de Voldemort et de ses sbires, Audrey fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire. L'événement avait fait la une des journaux en France, réveillant les vieux démons d'un passé que le pays aurait préféré oublier. Ni Audrey, ni ses parents n'étaient nés lorsque que Grindelwald avait pris le contrôle de la moitié de l'Europe, mais les grand-parents de la jeune femme se souvenaient parfaitement des heures sombres qu'avait connu leur pays entre mille neuf cent trente-neuf et mille neuf cent quarante-cinq. La France avait vécu les pires années de son Histoire aussi bien du côté des sans-pouvoir que de celui des sorciers. Des voisins se dénonçaient les uns les autres par vengeance, des fils vendaient leur père par rancœur. Plus personne n'était sauf dans le pays que les sans-pouvoirs surnommaient le patrie des droits de l'Homme.   
  
Les grand-parents d'Audrey lui avaient raconté que la peur les avait tenaillés quand Voldemort avait débuté son ascension macabre en Grande Bretagne et en Irlande durant les années soixante-dix. Tout le monde s'inquiétait qu'un deuxième Grindelwald prenne le contrôle de l'Europe. Finalement, Voldemort avait échoué là où Grindelwald avait réussi et réussi où il avait échoué. Le mage noir avait été capable de faire tomber la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande mais son pouvoir n'avait pas dépassé les frontières ces deux îles malgré tous ses efforts. Bien entendu, il avait gagné l'allégeance de quelques sorciers mais leurs actions étaient restées isolées et avaient été combattues avec force et la plupart des cellules rapidement démantelées.   
  
Lorsque Voldemort avait été vaincu pour la première fois, la grand-mère d’Audrey avait eu une phrase aussi réaliste que fataliste et qui était restée dans la famille : « Voici la paix, jusqu'à l’arrivée du prochain ». Finalement, le mage noir n'avait pas changé. Voldemort était revenu. Le champion de Poudlard avait été tué. Pourtant, le Ministère de la magie britannique était resté sourd et aveugle à cette menace de plus en plus précise.  
  
La République magique française avait, quant à elle, préféré prendre ses dispositions et avait durci les contrôles dans les gares de portoloins. Les frontières se devaient d'être hermétiques dans le but de protéger aussi bien la population française que l'Europe continentale dans son ensemble.  
  
Il avait fallu attendre un an et l'infiltration de Mangemorts au Ministère de la magie britannique pour que le gouvernement tienne enfin compte de l'ampleur de la menace. Un nouveau ministre avait été nommé mais l'homme avait été tué à peine plus d'un an plus tard. Le jour même où Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Ministère.  
  
Il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant que les premières arrestations aient lieu. Les issus de sans-pouvoirs avaient été les premières victimes, puis ils s'étaient attaqués à leurs sympathisants et aux résistants. Les réfugiés avaient commencé à arriver en France dès l'attaque du Ministère mais leur nombre avait considérablement augmenté durant les quelques jours ayant suivis la prise du pouvoir par Voldemort. Une semaine après, leur nombre avait drastiquement chuté. En effet, les sbires du mage noir avaient mis sur surveillance aussi bien les moyens de transports sorciers que moldus. Ils ne reculaient devant rien pour effacer de la surface de la Terre ceux qu'ils considéraient comme responsables de la décadence du monde magique.  
  
Les premières personnes que les parents d'Audrey hébergèrent, étaient originaires d'une petite ville dans le Grampian en Ecosse. Les deux parents étaient issus de sans-pouvoirs ce qui faisaient que leurs enfants avaient le même statut aux yeux de Voldemort et des personnes qui le suivaient. Ils étaient arrivés en France début juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize et étaient des amis de l'oncle d'Audrey. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps, quelques semaines juste le temps pour eux de rebondir. Audrey qui n'avait pas de sœur, avait passé plusieurs soirées avec la fille de la famille, une enfant d'à peine huit et qui commençait tout juste à découvrir ses pouvoirs. La petite adorait jouer à la poupée mais avait dû laisser la plupart de ses jouets en Grand-Bretagne. Souvent, Audrey revoyait son sourire et sa joie lorsqu'elle avait vu les poupées qu'Audrey avait gardé précieusement du temps où elle en jouait.  
  
Ensuite, les parents d'Audrey avaient pris chez eux un couple sans enfant et une femme seule accompagnée de son fils. Le mari de cette dernière avait préféré rester dans leur pays et avait décidé d'envoyer sa femme et son enfant en France. Les premiers étaient restés quelques semaines tandis que les deuxièmes avaient séjourné chez les Beaumont plus de six mois. Audrey se rappelait parfaitement leur départ. C'était un week-end. Comme beaucoup d'élèves de Beauxbâtons, elle était rentrée chez ses parents après la fin des cours le vendredi soir. Elle se souvenait avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette et avoir atterri dans le salon de la demeure familiale. Elle avait lancé un joyeux « Bonjour » et avait vu le nouveau venu installé sur l'un des canapés du salon et qui portait le petit David sur ses genoux. Le père était enfin venu retrouver sa famille en exile et le couple comptait s'installer en Allemagne, où un de leurs amis se trouvait déjà. Après eux, d'autres étaient venus, certains pour quelques jours, d'autres pour quelques semaines ou mois. Audrey ne souvenait pas toujours de leur nom ou de leur histoire mais elle faisait en sorte d'être toujours accueillante et souriante. Ces gens avaient vécu assez de malheurs sans qu'elle leur transmette la mélancolie qui commençait à l'habiter.  
  
Jusque-là, la jeune femme avait réussi son pari mais cela était sans compter une autre mauvaise nouvelle. En effet, Audrey venait d'apprendre que Harry Potter avait disparu. Celui qui était censé mettre un terme à toute cette histoire était introuvable depuis plusieurs jours, depuis la chute du Ministère. Les journaux britanniques en avaient fait leurs gros titres espérant très certainement décourager la résistance qui se mettait en place. La presse française aussi en avait fait cas mais était restée tout de même prudente devinant que Voldemort et ses sbires pouvaient tout à fait être à l'origine de cette disparition. Toutefois, Audrey n'était pas sûre que les médias de son pays soit sur la bonne voie. Si les Mangemorts avaient capturé Harry Potter, il était certain que sa mort aurait été mise en scène par Voldemort le plus rapidement possible. Il était plus probable que le garçon soit en cavale et qu'il cherche à échapper aux Mangemorts comme le disaient les journaux contrôlés par le Mage noir. Malgré ces conclusions, Audrey n'était pas certaine que les raisons évoquées par la presse britannique soient celles qui avaient poussé Harry Potter à se cacher.   
  
Couchée sur son lit, la jeune femme fixait les étoiles phosphorescentes accrochées au plafond de sa chambre. Il s'agissait de décorations sans-pouvoir, qu'elle avait découvert après avoir rendu visite à une de ses amies sans-pouvoir lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle ne se souvenait pas mais sa mère lui avait raconté qu'elle avait supplié ses parents de lui acheter les mêmes. Chose qu'ils avaient fini par faire après des semaines durant lesquelles Audrey n'avait cessé de parler de ces étoiles. Des années plus tard, elles continuaient de briller et avaient fait des adeptes même chez les amis sorciers de la jeune femme.  
  
— Audrey ! appela la voix de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.  
— J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Bien dormi, Hermès ? questionna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son hibou.  
  
Ce dernier ouvrit un œil paresseux avant de le refermer presque aussitôt. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire amusé avant de tendre la main pour lui effleurer doucement les plumes. La bête hulula visiblement satisfaite de ses caresses. Il était déjà presque vingt heures et le soleil était moins haut dans le ciel. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide et retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine.  
  
— Audrey ! Sais-tu où se trouve Hermès ? demanda sa mère tout en épluchant les pommes de terres. Madame Morrison en a besoin pour envoyer un courrier à son beau-frère.  
— Je vais le chercher, déclara-t-elle.  
— J'espère qu'il n'est pas dans ta chambre ! s'exclama sa mère alors qu'elle remontait à l'étage.  
— Bien sûr que non, Maman, mentit-elle effrontément.  
  
La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son hibou.  
  
— Debout Herm' ! On a besoin de toi ! lança-t-elle en le poussant doucement du doigt.  
  
L'animal se contenta de hululer visiblement agacé qu'on l'ennuie durant sa sieste.  
  
— Herm ! Maintenant, insista-t-elle, à moins que tu ne veux pas avoir de souris pour ton dîner.  
  
Le hibou ouvrit de nouveau un œil, lâcha un cri irrité et s'envola pour se poser sur le bras d'Audrey qui venait d'enfiler un gant adapté fait en cuir de dragon.  
  
— Madame Morrison est dans la salle à manger, déclara sa mère lorsqu'elle passa devant la cuisine.   
  
Audrey se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait la femme.  
  
— Oh ! Merci Audrey, déclara-t-elle.  
— De rien ! Donnez-moi votre lettre, je vais l'accrocher à sa patte, répliqua la jeune femme.  
  
Madame Morrison lui donna le parchemin qu'elle avait roulé avec précaution.  
  
— Ne bouge pas, Herm ! ordonna Audrey après avoir posé l'oiseau sur son perchoir.  
  
Hermès tendit sa patte d'un air impérieux et arrogant visiblement agacé d'avoir été réveillé pour si peu. D'une main experte, Audrey attacha la missive. L'oiseau en profita pour lui mordiller doucement les cheveux. Bien qu'il s'agisse du hibou de la famille, Hermès avait toujours été plus proche d'Audrey qui adorait ces animaux. Sans la guerre, elle aurait très certainement été en train de travailler à la ménagerie tenue par son oncle sur le chemin de traverse. Elle lui donnait un coup de main depuis l'été de ses quinze ans et était particulièrement douée avec les hiboux, créatures qu'elle avait toujours adorés et qui la passionnaient.   
  
— Merci Audrey, déclara Patricia Morrison en souriant tristement.  
  
La jeune Française fronça les sourcils en constatant que leur invitée arborait un air las et qu'elle retenait visiblement ses larmes.  
  
— Quelque chose ne va pas, Madame Morrison ?  
  
Audrey se morigéna intérieurement lorsque la femme éclata en sanglots sous ses yeux. Elle la regarda quelques instants en silence, ne sachant que faire.  
  
— Je suis désolée, Audrey. J'ai appris juste une bad news ? déclara la femme, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.  
— Une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
  
Madame Morrsion hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de s'essuyer délicatement les yeux.  
  
— C'est ma mari, expliqua-t-elle. Il... Son frère me dit qu'il est dans la prison.  
— En prison ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'était pas issu de sans-pouvoir? s 'étonna Audrey.  
— Oui mais il marie une. Ils disent que il est un...  
— Un complice ? compléta la jeune femme la voyant chercher ses mots.  
  
D'un signe de tête, Madame Morrison approuva ce que venait de proposer la jeune Française.  
  
— Ils disent qu'il aide moi à partir ici. Il est un traitor.  
  
Audrey leva la main pour lui tapoter doucement le dos. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour réconforter les gens et cette fois-ci, le sujet était si sérieux qu'elle avait peur d'aggraver la situation en utilisant les mauvais mots. La pauvre femme se mit à pleurer de plus belle.  
  
— Ils mettent lui à Azkaban. Ils tuent lui, bredouilla Madame Morrison entre deux sanglots. Il veut pas que je retourne mais je veux pas laisser lui seul.  
  
La femme se laissa aller contre l'épaule d'Audrey mouillant son t-shirt. La jeune Française la laissa faire, lui rendant son étreinte, gênée.   
  
— Je suis rentré ! s'exclama une voix masculine à l'entrée.  
  
Madame Morrison s'éloigna d'Audrey prestement alors que le père de cette dernière pénétrait dans la maison. L'homme avait une quarantaine d'années et portait ses cheveux poivre et sel courts.  
  
— Bien le bonjour Madame Morrison ! Audrey ! ajouta-t-il en tournant son visage vers sa fille.  
  
Cette dernière se leva et vint à sa rencontre pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
— Ta journée s'est bien passée ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Longue et... commença-t-il avant de jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de la Britannique et de ne pas poursuivre ce qu'il disait. Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles, Patricia ? interrogea-t-il.  
  
Incapable de répondre, la femme éclata de nouveau en sanglots et ce fut Audrey qui expliqua la situation à sa place. L'air grave qu'arborait Pierre Beaumont se durcit un peu plus suite aux paroles de sa fille.  
  
— Savez-vous quand il a été arrêté ?  
  
Madame Morrison lui lança un regard empli de questions. Bien qu'elle parle un peu le Français, elle avait parfois des difficultés à comprendre tout ce qui se disait.  
  
— Do you know when he was arrested ? traduisit Audrey du mieux qu'elle put.  
— Ma tante dit qu'il est arrêté quatre jours avant.  
— Il y a quatre jours, ne put s'empêcher de répéter la jeune femme dans un Français correct.  
— Je dis à lui : « viens avec nous » mais non ! Il veut pas écouter et dit qu'il est safe, qu'il n'est pas un Muggle-born. Bloody idiot ! Maintenant, c'est la prison, soupira tristement Madame Morrison.  
  
Audrey posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme en signe de réconfort. Sa famille et elle n'étaient pas d'un grand secours quand il s'agissait de faire sortir son époux de détention mais ils seraient là pour ses enfants et elle le temps qu'il faudrait.  
  
Fidèle à sa promesse, Audrey prit sur elle, les jours suivants, d'occuper le plus possible les enfants Morrison. Leur mère, inquiète et angoissée, était incapable de les amener au parc sans pleurer. La Française finit par comprendre que cela ne s'arrangerait malheureusement pas. La mauvaise nouvelle arriva cinq jours plus tard. La jeune femme était dans sa chambre en train de réviser l'anatomie des hiboux et des chouettes lorsqu'un cri déchirant lui vint aux oreilles. Elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Madame Morrison en train de sangloter sur le canapé. Audrey ne put manquer le parchemin froissé qu'elle tenait dans sa main et échangea un regard avec sa mère qui secoua la tête tristement.  
  
Audrey n'apprit les détails de l'affaire que plus tard dans la soirée. Comme avait dit le frère de Monsieur Morrison dans sa première lettre, ce dernier avait été arrêté environ une semaine plus tôt et envoyé à Azkaban. Là-bas, des fonctionnaires zélés l'auraient interrogé plusieurs fois concernant l'endroit où se trouvaient sa femme et ses trois enfants. D'après les dires d'une personne faisait l'entretien à la prison, Monsieur Morrison n'aurait pas cédé. Agacés par son entêtement et voulant certainement faire un exemple, le responsable de la prison avait décidé de lui faire subir le baiser du détraqueur. Monsieur Morrison avait été victime d'un sort pire que la mort, il avait perdu son âme.  
  
Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Madame Morrison ne fut pas la seule à perdre un membre de sa famille durant la guerre. Un matin, alors qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine, Audrey trouva sa mère prostrée dans un coin de la pièce. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement en voyant Alphecca Beaumont, habituellement si forte et si digne, assise à même le sol entre le réfrigérateur et la table.   
  
— Qu'est-ce... ? commença Audrey inquiète.  
  
Sans un mot, sa mère lui tendit le parchemin qu'elle avait dans la main. La jeune femme le parcourut rapidement, les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus rapides alors qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Elle sentit à peine les larmes chaudes qui coulaient le long de ses joues quand enfin elle eut fini sa lecture. Audrey avait perdu son cousin. Sa mère n'aurait désormais plus que le souvenir d'un neveu qu'elle gardait chaque été. Tante Stella et Oncle Armin allait devoir faire le deuil de leur fils unique. Mais Audrey avait envie de croire que la mort de Simon ne sonnerait pas le fin des idéaux de ce dernier.


End file.
